five_nights_at_treasure_island_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Oswald
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (or just Oswald for short) is an unfinished character by Disney, and is an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. He later made a comeback in the game Epic Mickey. __TOC__ Description Appearance Oswald is colored black and blue with no arms. The reason for this, as explained by Lisa on Night 1, is because the suit was left incomplete before the rest of the colors and textures could be applied to it. This is a very bad disadvantage, as he can blend in with the darkness, so it can be almost impossible to see him. Oswald seems to resemble his normal Disney version. Except for the arms, all of his key features are there such as long ears, 2 oval eyes, the nose, overalls, and a large smile. His overalls, however, seem to look melted almost, and not as they were in the original Mickey Mouse. The back of his head is also a completely blank white texture. Behavior Oswald becomes active starting on Night 2. He starts in the Storage Room, and he can be clearly seen lying behind some boxes, with his feet poking out. Then he stands up before appearing in the Staff Area, Meat Freezer and Lounge while active, and can hide from the cameras like Thicc-Photo-Negative Mickey. When he appears in the office, he is camouflaged next to the Treasure Island sign. His jumpscare is him simply jumping up, screaming. Oswald has been known to speak in a very deep voice echoing throughout the facility. He seems to move or is about to move every time he does this, saying things like: *"Bless your soul." *"Don't bless this one." *"Have mercy on me please... I only asked for blessing." *"God? God? God?" *"God? Where are you God?" *"God? Listen to me." *"I know you're here, so, please bless me and help me out here." *"I only ask for this." Unofficial Behavior Oswald becomes active starting on Night 2. He starts in the Storage Room, and he can be clearly seen lying behind some boxes, with his feet poking out. He appears in the Staff Area, Meat Freezer, Suit Workshop, Lounge, Old Suits Room, Entrance Room, Stair Way, Mickey's Clubhouse, Stairway, and the Showcase Room while active, and can hide from the cameras like Photo-Negative Mickey. When he appears in the Office, he is camouflaged next to the Treasure Island sign. His jumpscare is him simply jumping up, screaming. Oswald has been known to speak in a very deep voice, echoing throughout the facility. He seems to move or is about to move every time he does this, saying like things like: "Bless your soul." "Don't bless this one." "Have mercy on me please... I only asked for blessing." "God? God? God?" "God? Where are you god?" "God? Listen to me." "I know you're here, so, please bless me and help me out here." "I only ask for this." Locations Oswald starts in the Storage Room, before moving to the Staff Area, the Lounge, the Meat Freezer, or The Office. Unofficial Locations Oswald starts in the Storage Room and then stands up. Then he moves to the Staff Area, Meat Freezer, Lounge, Old Suits Room, Entrance Room, Stair Way, Mickey's Clubhouse, Stairway, Showcase Room, or The Office. On Night 3, he'll start in the Water Shop Hallway instead. Ultimate Custom Night Oswald is an antagonist in the Ultimate Custom Night. He will randomly enter the office and give the player 100 Tokens. The player will have a 50/50 chance of either being lucky or unlucky. Every time he comes back, he will drop an extra 50 Tokens. But when he does, he has a 45/55 chance of jumpscaring the player. Rumors/Theories *Oswald may actually be good, but might be forced by a higher being to kill Jake. Trivia *Oswald's scream is actually very high pitched. However, this does not make sense, as when he speaks, his voice is very deep. *Oswald is one of four suits that are capable of speaking, the others being Photo-Negative Mickey, Goofy, and possibly Photo-Negative Minnie. Category:Suit Category:Official Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Category:Classics Category:Child